Still Into You
by aicchan
Summary: Tapi yang benar saja, mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka minggu lalu dan sekarang jarak sudah akan memisahkan mereka? Yang benar saja! - ENTRY FOR FUJOSHI/FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #7 2015- ZoSan - M for Lemon - Enjoy


"Kau… akan kuliah di Perancis?" Zoro hampir saja menjatuhkan sandwich yang menjadi menu makan siangnya. Dia memandang pemuda pirang yang duduk di seberang meja, "kau serius?"

Sanji meletakkan sumpitnya di tutup tempat bekal, "Aku serius mendalami bidang kuliner. Kau tahu itu sejak dulu, kan? Aku dapat beasiswa dari sekolah kuliner ternama di sana, sayang kalau aku lewatkan."

Butuh beberapa belas detik bagi Zoro untuk mencerna informasi itu. Sanji akan pergi ke luar negri dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun lagi. Ya—dia harusnya tak heran kalau Sanji akan dapat kesempatan belajar di luar negeri karena bakat dan prestasi Sanji di bidang kuliner memang bukan main-main. Tapi yang benar saja, mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka minggu lalu dan sekarang jarak sudah akan memisahkan mereka? Yang benar saja?!

Zoro tak bisa menerima ini. Tidak!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **Still Into You © aicchan**

 **Zoro x Sanji**

 **Romance**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

 **ENTRY FOR FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2015**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ARGH! BOCAH ITU SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL! YANG BEGINI SAJA MERAJUK! TIDAK DEWASA!"

Marco, penanggung jawab kesehatan di SMU itu, hanya diam memandang siswa yang termasuk sering mengunjunginya di UKS, bukan untuk periksa, tapi untuk curhat walau sebenarnya sudah disediakan ruang konseling untuk menampung kesah para siswa.

"Kenapa lagi dengan Zoro, Sanji?" tanya Marco akhirnya.

Sanji menceritakan obrolannya dengan Zoro saat istirahat makan siang tadi dan Marco mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar berita di anara para guru tentang kelanjutan studi Sanji, tapi dia tetap tenang, membiarkan Sanji menumpahkan segala unek-unelnya.

"Yang begitu kan bikin kesal sekali!"

Setelah yakin Sanji selesai curhat, barulah Marco bicara, "Lalu mana Zoro sekarang?"

"Bolos," Sanji melipat tangan di dadanya.

Marco menghela napas pelan, "Bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Kalian berdua ini kan sama-sama cepat panas, kalau menuruti emosi, pekara tak akan ada habisnya. Tapi kalau aku boleh sedikit mencampuri… aku paham apa yang dirasakan Zoro. Kalian berdua kan baru saja resmi jadian, sekarang harus terpisah jarak yang tak dekat, sudah pasti dia kesal, yoi."

Mendengar itu, Sanji diam sebentar, "… Aku juga kesal, tapi aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas seperti ini. Itu kan sekolah bertaraf dunia, ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Aku cuma ingin dia mengerti."

Marco menepuk kepala Sanji, "Beri dia waktu sebentar, yoi!"

Sanji mengangguk. Rasa kesalnya berkurang setelah bicara dengan Marco yang lebih mengerti murid-murid dari pada guru bimbingan konseling. Dan hanya pada Marco juga Sanji sering curhat tentang masa-masa labilnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih dengan Zoro.

Merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita pada Marco, Sanji mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus plastik, "Daifukumochi coklat strawberi khusus untukmu. Upah karena sudah menjadi tempat sampah setiap kali aku butuh."

Marco menerima bungkusan itu, "Ya—kalau kau setiap kali membawakanku yang seperti ini, kau mau curhat setiap hari juga idak apa-apa, yoi."

Sanji tersenyum lebar, "Nikmati waktumu sampai kelulusan, Marco- _sensei_." Sanji berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dia berjalan menuju ke ruang guru karena walau jam sekolah sudah berakhir semenjak tadi, dia masih harus mengurus berkas ini itu untuk pendidikannya di Perancis nanti.

Dia juga harus mengurus jadwal pelajarannya. Kelas tiga memang adalah kelas persiapan untuk masuk ke universitas, jadi murid tak diharuskan mengambil seluruh mata pelajaran. Itu membuat Sanji lebih mudah mengatur jadwal sekolahnya. Dia hanya perlu mengambil mata pelajaran dasar untuk lulus SMU lalu dia bisa menambah ekstra pelajaran di luar sekolah untuk memperdalam bahasa Perancis.

Ini akan jadi akhir masa SMA yang sibuk sekali.

.

" _Tadaima_!" Sanji masuk melalui pintu belakang sebuah restoran kecil yang dikelola oleh ayah angkatnya. Pintu itu tersambung dengan dapur dengan tiga karyawan yang bekerja di sana.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Sanji. Istirahatlah dulu sebelum membantu," ujar Zeff, pria paruh baya yang masih sangat bugar untuk mengurus sendiri restoran yang dia bangun mulai nol.

"Tidak perlu," Sanji melepas sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumah. Lalu dia melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkan di dalam lemari dekat tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai dua, rumah tempatnya tumbuh besar. Dia mengambil celemek miliknya lalu menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku dan mencuci tangan sebelum masuk ke dapur.

Dia membaca menu yang tertempel di papan. Tak seperti tempat lain, restoran ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengubah menu hampir setiap hari. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa restoran ini walau tak seberapa besar, tapi selalu saja ramai.

Sanji memutuskan untuk membuat _dessert_ saja, namun belum lagi dia mulai memasak, salah seorang karyawan menepuk pundaknya dan bilang kalau teman-teman sekolah Sanji ada di depan. Heran, Sanji melepas celemeknya lalu memakai sepatu yang dia gunakan kalau sedang bertugas menjadi pelayan.

Saat keluar dari dapur, semangat Sanji langsung melambung begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye pendek duduk di kursi dekat jendela bersama dua orang pemua.

"Na~mi~ _swaaaan_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kemari?" Sanji langsung membungkuk selayak pelayan restoran bintang lima di hadapan gadis yang sudah dia kenal sejak mereka masih SD.

"Kau tidak pernah mau repot menyapa kami ya, Sanji?" protes Usopp.

"Kalian sih setiap hari ketemu di kelas, sampai bosan rasanya. Aku dan Nami- _san_ kan beda kelas," Sanji berkacak pinggang pada Usopp lalu memandang Luffy, teman karibnya yang lain, yang sedang serius membaca buku menu.

"Aku sudah dengar lho, Sanji- _kun_. Kau serius mau kuliah di Perancis?"

"Iya. Aku sudah mengurus prosesnya."

"Zoro bagaimana?" tanya Nami. Yang duduk di meja ini adalah sedikit orang yang tahu tentang hubungan khususnya dengan Zoro yang baru berjalan dalam hitungan jari tangan.

"Ya—sedang melancarkan jurus merajuk. Aku akan bicara lagi dengannya nanti. Kalian tahu sendiri dia itu bagaimana kalau sedang _bad mood_."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pintu restoran terbuka dan masuklah dua sosok yang tak asing.

"Marco- _sensei_ , Ace."

Mendengar nama kakaknya, Luffy baru mengalihkan mukanya dari deretan menu yang dia baca, "Ou, Ace! Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Hari ini aku kan libur," Ace, kakak angkat Luffy, berkacak pinggang. "Sabo pasti mengomelimu kalau kau makan di luar."

Luffy menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku cuma beli camilan kok. Kau sendiri makan di luar!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dari pagi kalau aku ada janji dengan Marco."

Sanji menghela napas melihat kelakuan kakak adik tak sedarah tapi lebih erat hubungannya dari saudara yang sekandung. Lalu dia pun menanyakan pesanan semua yang ada di sana dan kembali ke dapur.

"Kau boleh temani mereka sebentar," ujar Zeff yang sedang menata makanan dalam piring.

"Aku buatkan pesanan mereka dulu," Sanji memakai lagi celemeknya dan mulai memasak. Setelah semua pesanan tertata di meja dorong, Sanji keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke meja di mana teman-temannya berkumpul sampai akhirnya dua meja digabungkan menjadi satu.

Nami memandang sajian indah di piringnya, "Kurasa aku harus sering-sering kemari sebelum kau berankat ke Perancis. Aku pasti rindu masakanmu."

Sanji duduk di kursi kosong, "Aku akan buatkan apapun yang kalian mau saat aku kembali nanti."

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat kembali, Sanji," Luffy langsung menyambar sendoknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zoro?" Usopp meminum jus jeruk pesanannya.

" _Sensei_ bilang aku harus memberinya waktu."

"Hei—jangan bawa aku di pertengkaran labil kalian, yoi," ujar Marco.

Ace melipat tanganya di dada, "Kalau dipikir sih kasihan juga Zoro. Baru jadian sudah mau LDR? Jepang dan Perancis itu lebih jauh dari jarak SMA ke Universitas."

Mendengar perbandingan jarak yang agak tak sebanding itu, Sanji diam saja, "Mungkin aku hajar saja dia pakai penggorengan, siapa tau bisa membuat kepalanya itu berpikir sebentar."

"Boleh dicoba," kata Luffy, "aku bantu kalau perlu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Sejenak tak ada yang bicara, semua, kecuali Sanji tentu saja, sibuk menikmati hidangan yang sungguh menggugah selera makan mereka. Sambil memandangi teman-temannya, plus satu senior dan satu guru, Sanji berpikir bagaimana baiknya memulai pembicaraan serius dengan si rambut ganggang itu. Yang pasti dia harus bawa 'sogokan' dan sepertinya _onigiri_ dan telur gulung bisa menjadi andalannya.

 _Dua hari… lebih dari itu, aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya dengan wajan._

.

#

.

Dan dua belas hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat Sanji bicara dengan Zoro karena kegiatan mereka yang entah kenapa rasanya sama sekali tak bersinggungan. Selain karena kelas mereka yang berbeda, Sanji disibukkan dengan urusan studinya dan Zoro sibuk dengan klub kendonya di mana ia sebagai kapten harus menunjuk kapten baru untuk menggantikannya.

Mau tak mau itu membuat Sanji stress juga, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai cara frontal. Sanji merogoh kantung seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci… kunci apartemen Zoro.

 _Oke… bolos kelas bahasa sehari saja tak akan membuatku dikeluarkan._

Jadilah, selepas sekolah Sanji langsung pulang, merusuh di dapur sebentar dan tanpa memberi kesempatan siapapun untuk bertanya, dia melesat pergi lagi dengan membawa kotak bekal jumbo berisi _onigiri_ dengan segala isian yang mungkin dia masukan, mungkin juga ada beberapa _umeboshi_ dan pasta _wasabi_ yang ikut menjadi isi _onigiri_ itu, tapi Sanji tak mau buang waktu untuk mengeceknya.

Dengan langkah persis seperti penjahat yang sedang dikejar polisi, Sanji pun menuju apartemen Zoro yang terletak lima blok dari tempatnya tinggal. Tak seperti dirinya, biarpun Zoro juga berstatus seperti anak angkat, Zoro memilih untuk hidup sendiri.

"OI, _MARIMO_!" tanpa permisi, Sanji menendang pintu apartemen Zoro sampai terbuka setelah dia memutar kunci. Tapi ternyata tak ada orang di dalam, hanya ada kekacauan seperti biasa. Sanji menghela napas panjang, "Bocah itu… dia benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan begini," dia meletakkan kotak bekal di meja dan mulai membereskan ruangan yang berantakan. Butuh hampir dua jam sampai Sanji membuat ruangan itu menjadi lebih layak huni, bahkan dia sempat mencuci pakaian kotor yang menumpuk di sana. Kehidupannya yang berputar di sekitar dapur membuat Sanji tak bisa diam melihat kalau ada barang berserakan.

"Aah! Kemana si _marimo_ itu?" Sanji merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, hari sudah gelap tapi Zoro belum juga pulang. Dalam diam dia memandang seluruh penjuru kamar itu, kamar sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari ruang berukuran sedang yang diisi dengan tempat tidur pendek, lemari, meja _kotatsu_ dan sebuah kamar mandi kecil.

 _Apa kabar dia nanti kalau tak ada yang mengurus kamar ini?_

Dibuai empuknya kasur dan kesunyian yang menenangkan, kantuk pun mulai menyapa Sanji yang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menahannya. Dalam waktu singkat, dia pun jatuh tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

…

 _Kenapa dia malah tidur di sini? Lampunya juga tidak dinyalakan._

Zoro berdiri di samping tempat tidur di mana Sanji tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Perlahan dia melepas jaket dan meletakkan tas besarnya di samping meja. Dia duduk bersila di lantai yang beralas tatami, tanpa suara memandang wajah tidur Sanji.

 _Kurang dari setahun lagi… apa dia sungguh akan pergi ke Perancis?_

Zoro meraih poni Sanji dan membiarkan helai pirang itu melucur lepas dari jarinya. Hampir dua minggu dia tidak bicara dengan Sanji. Awalnya karena dia kesal, sedikit tidak terima Sanji mudah saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Padahal baru saja hubungan mereka yang selama ini ada dalam lingkaran absurd, berubah menjadi hubungan yang serius.

Sambil memainkan rambut Sanji, Zoro teringat awal dia bertemu dengan Sanji, tepatnya di hari pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu Zoro perhatian Zoro langsung terebut oleh sosok Sanji yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh jangkung. Sanji tampak begitu mencolok di antara siswa lain, seakan ada lampu sorot mengarah tepat padanya.

Namun ternyata perkembangan hubungan mereka tak seperti _shoujou manga_ , malah sebaliknya, entah karena apa hubungan mereka malah seperti anjing dan kucing, selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Zoro sering kesal karena sifat Sanji yang terlalu memuja wanita, Zoro juga kesal pada Sanji yang selalu saja mengungkit kebiasaan Zoro yang gampang sekali kehilangan arah kalau dia sedang tidak fokus.

Lepas dari semua itu, Zoro mengakui kalau Sanji memiliki kemampuan memasak yang luar biasa. Zoro pertama kali mencicipi makanan buatan Sanji saat peresmian anggota OSIS. Itu adalah _onigiri_ paling lezat yang pernah Zoro makan, mungkin sederhana, tapi rasanya sungguh jauh lebih enak.

Zoro merebahkan kepalanya di samping bantal Sanji. Sekesal apapun, Zoro tetap saja mencari 'pencerahan' dari orang-orang yang dia percaya. Usopp, Nami, Marco, bahkan sampai ke ayah dan adik angkatnya. Dan jawaban yang diterima Zoro semuanya sama, mereka bilang kalau Zoro harus mengerti kesempatan emas ini tak akan datang dua kali untuk Sanji.

Menghela napas berat, Zoro memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa penuh karena masalah ini.

Lalu dia merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Saat membuka mata, Zoro bertemu pandang dengan Sanji.

"… Rasanya… sudah lama sekali tak melihat mukamu, _marimo_."

Zoro beranjak dari posisinya hanya untuk mencium bibir Sanji.

"Aku bawakan _onigiri_ untukmu," ujar Sanji di sela kecupan yang tak singkat.

"Mm… aku tahu," Zoro belum melepaskan Sanji.

Untuk sejenak mereka menikmati sentuhan yang telah lama absen, tak ada yang mau mengakhirinya andai paru-paru mereka tak menjerit protes karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Zoro menautkan jemarinya dengan Sanji, enggan melepaskan.

"Kau masih tak mau aku pergi ke Perancis?"

Pertanyaan Sanji membuat Zoro terkejut, tapi dia juga sadar kalau mereka harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum terlambat. Zoro duduk di tempat tidur, begitu juga dengan Sanji.

Jari mereka masih terjalin erat, seakan itu adalah satu-satunya hal mutlak di dunia.

"Aku… sudah coba pikirkan itu, tapi aku tetap tak rela kau pergi," Zoro menyentuhkan keningnya pada Sanji, "… tapi aku juga tak mau jadi penghalang untukmu," dia diam beberapa detik sebelum bicara lagi, "kepalaku rasanya mau pecah gara-gara ini."

Senyum muncul di wajah Sanji, "Kau ternyata perhatian, ya? Padahal waktu ujian saja kepalamu tidak sampai mau pecah seperti ini. Aku bahkan heran kepalamu itu masih berfungsi."

Kesal, Zoro sengaja menghantamkan keningnya cukup keras ke kepala Sanji.

"AH!" Sanji langsung melepaskan diri dari Zoro dan mengusap keningnya, "sakit, _baka_ _marimo_!" belum lagi sempat melanjutkan protesnya, dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Zoro.

Zoro membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher Sanji, menghirup aroma _cologne_ yang familiar dan sedikit tercampur dengan aroma bumbu dapur, "…Sanji…"

Menyandarkan diri dalam pelukan Zoro, Sanji memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi tidak berarti kita harus berpisah kan?"

Zoro merapatkan pelukannya, "Tidak… tidak akan terjadi. Selama apapun… sejauh apapun… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Senyum kembali ke wajah Sanji, " _Thanks_ , Zoro…"

Mereka saling melepaskan diri, tapi keduanya masih saling memandang. Rasanya tak butuh kata untuk mengungkap apa yang mereka inginkan saat ini.

Zoro menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Perlahan, sangat perlahan. "Banyak yang bilang… kalau yang pertama itu tak akan terlupakan. Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa melupakan malam ini."

.

Remang cahaya bulan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu, menerangi dua remaja yang tengah terjebak dalam gairah muda.

Sanji terlentang di kasur beralaskan kain seprai yang sudah tidak karuan tatanannya. Dia mencengkram erat tepian bantal, akal sehatnya tak bekerja, setiap jengkal tubuhnya tak terlewatkan oleh sentuhan Zoro. Tubuhnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, aliran darahnya seakan melaju kencang dalam nadinya.

"Sanji…"

Suara berat Zoro terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya, Sanji memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Dia memandang tepat ke kedua mata Zoro yang lurus padanya, membuat Sanji bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Tapi dia hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tubuhnya bereaksi pada gerak jemari Zoro di dalam dirinya, awalnya ternyasa tak nyaman, namun kelamaan, itu membuatnya merasakan satu sensasi asing yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Nn… Zoro…" Sanji mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Zoro menciumi leher dan belakang telinga Sanji, jarinya masih menjelajahi sisi tubuh Sanji yang baru pertama dia sentuh. Telinganya dimanjakan oleh suara Sanji yang menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya sampai Zoro merasakan tubuh Sanji bergetar dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangan Zoro memeluk pinggang Sanji yang balas memeluknya. Zoro bisa merasakan napas Sanji yang tersengal menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sanji merasakan tubuhnya seperti meleleh karena panas yang begitu membara. Satu sentuhan dari Zoro membuatnya menyerah seketika, merapatkan pelukannya pada Zoro saat gairah memuncak dalam dirinya.

Zoro membaringkan Sanji dan melepaskan diri sejenak dari pemuda itu. Dia memandang sosok di hadapannya, kekasihnya, pemilik hatinya. Zoro akan mengukir kenangan yang tak terlupakan, memastikan jejak dirinya tak akan menghilang dari Sanji.

Tak sanggup lagi menahan diri, Zoro mencium bibir Sanji dan dibalas dengan manis.

Sanji tersentak merasakan nyeri yang lebih dari yang pertama, refleks dia mendorong Zoro.

"Shh… tidak apa-apa…" Zoro menahan sebelah lengan Sanji, lengannya yang lain mengusap sisi wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Sanji…"

Sanji memandang Zoro, menarik napas dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Zoro mengalungkan tangan Sanji di lehernya sementara dia sendiri memeluk pinggang Sanji, kembali meneruskan niatnya semula. Kali ini dia bergerak dengan lebih yakin dan tak mengulur waktu.

Ada suara tertahan dari Sanji yang tak sanggup dia ucapkan. Sakit yang dia rasakan sungguh tak tertahankan.

"Jangan tahan napasmu!" Zoro menciumi pipi Sanji.

"Aku tahu… aku…" Sanji merapatkan pelukannya pada Zoro.

Zoro mengecup leher wajah Sanji saat dia menginvasi tubuh Sanji dalam sekali gerak, membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu mengejang dan bergetar, setetes air mata lolos dari mata Sanji. Zoro berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa saat, menikmati panas tubuh Sanji yang membungkusnya.

Napas Sanji masih tersengal, sakit yang tadi dia rasakan berubah menjadi sensasi menggoda yang dia tahu belum akan berakhir sampai di sini. Dia menggenggam jemari Zoro yang meraih jemarinya, memberi isyarat bahwa dia inginkan yang lebih dari ini.

Sekali lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam cumbuan panas, ada erang tertahan dari Sanji saat Zoro mulai bergerak, awalnya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya menjadi satu irama yang meruntuhkan sisa kewarasan dalam diri Sanji. Hanya nama Zoro yang mampu Sanji sebutkan, darahnya mendidih merasakan desakan gairah yang makin membuatnya gila.

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat, saling memberi, saling menerima, mengukirkan kenangan ini dalam sisi ingatan yang teristimewa. Peluh yang menjadi satu, desah napas yang memburu, suara-suara tanpa makna, gerak tiap otot yang terasa begitu menggoda, panas yang memenjarakan logika mereka.

Semua akan jadi ikatan yang tak akan terputus oleh apapun juga.

.

.

#

.

.

 _Hmm… kurasa aku datang terlambat. Pertandingannya pasti sudah hampir._

Langkah kakinya membuat mantel panjangnya berkibar dramatis. Udara dingin kota Tokyo terasa sedikit asing di tubuhnya sekarang. Megahnya Nippon Budokan tampak ramai dan penuh hari ini, tak heran karena hari ini tengah diselenggarakan Turnamen Bela Diri Nasional. Jadi para atlit dari cabang bela diri Judo, Kendo, Aikido dan lain sebagainya, berkumpul di tempat ini untuk memperebutkan posisi sebagai juara Nasional.

"Ah! Itu dia! Itu pasti dia! Sanji! Sanji!"

Langkah Sanji terhenti dan dia memandang ke arah pintu utama Budokan. Di sana dia melihat tiga teman karibnya berdiri dan melambai-lambai penuh semangat. Walau mereka sering berkomunikasi via _e-mail_ dan _video call_ , rasanya tentu beda jika bertemu langsung.

"Nami- _swaaaan_! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Sanji yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju Nami yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis dewasa dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. "Kalian juga, Luffy, Usopp."

"Hah! Terdengar tidak niat sekali kau menyapa kami," Usopp menonjok pundak Sanji sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa.

"Kau tambah tinggi sekali, Sanji," Nami harus menengadahkan wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Sanji, "Zoro juga rasanya tumbuh menjulang. Kalian ini seperti jerapah saja."

Sanji tersenyum tapi tak menanggapi ucapan Nami, "Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Sudah final sih, tapi rasanya belum giliran Zoro, dia kan kapten," kata Nami.

"Lawannya?"

"Juara bertahan, ini akan jadi pertandingan yang sulit," Usopp melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Zoro pasti menang! Lihat saja nanti!" seru Luffy meninju udara.

"Tapi kalian tidak beritahu dia kalau aku pulang hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja," Nami tersenyum lebar, "Ayo masuk. Kalau menonton dari tribun atas, Zoro tak akan bisa melihatmu."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju ke _hall_ di mana pertandingan final kendo tengah dilaksanakan. Sanji melepas mantel dan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya, rasa lelah setelah penerbangan Paris-Tokyo segera menghilang karena melihat tingkah polah tiga serangkai yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sampai di dalam, mereka masih menemukan tempat duduk kosong, jadilah mereka menonton pertandingan di bawah melalui layar besar yang tersedia. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sanji bisa melihat keberadaan Mihawk, ayah angkat Zoro yang duduk di arena bawah bersama seorang gadis yang pasti adalah Perona, yang juga diasuh oleh Mihawk, yang berarti adalah adik Zoro.

 _Ah… Perona-chan semakin cantik saja._

Lalu pandangan Sanji beralih ke barisan atlit Kendo dari universitas tempat Zoro menuntut ilmu. Rambut hijau Zoro membuatnya tampak mencolok di arena, pemuda itu tampak serius mengamati jalannya pertandingan. Tanpa sadar Sanji jadi tersenyum, dia tak mengalihkan matanya dari Zoro yang baginya sama sekali tak berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, Zoro pun berdiri lalu memakai perlengkapannya. Karena masing-masing tim hanya tersisa satu orang saja, ini akan jadi pertandingan penentuan. Saat dua atlit itu saling berhadapan, arena menjadi sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin merusak konsentrasi dua pemuda yang tengah mempertaruhkan posisi sebagai atlit Kendo terkuat di Jepang.

Dengan komando dari wasit, suara aduan pedang bambu pun terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sanji sendiri sampai tanpa sadar menghela napas, melihat ayunan pedang bambu yang tepat sasaran, mencoba mencuri nilai dari lawan. Tangan Sanji terkepal rapat saat pertandingan semakin cepat, walau sepertinya Zoro terdesak, Sanji tahu kalau si _marimo_ itu punya kebiasaan untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan lawan sebelum menunjukkan kemampuan sebenarnya. Dan benar saja, satu serangan Zoro telak mengenai dada lawannya yang membuatnya mendapat nilai tambahan. Di kepalanya Sanji menghitung perolehan nilai Zoro, dua tiga kali serangan, Zoro akan menang.

Hujan tepuk tangan dan riuhnya suara dari penonton memenuhi seisi _hall_ saat pukulan Zoro menghantam kepala lawannya dan membawa dia sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan final ini. Sanji bertepuk tangan bersamaan dengan Luffy dan Usopp, dia juga tersenyum melihat Nami yang sampai menangis.

Sanji memandang Zoro yang melepaskan pengaman kepalanya lalu memberi bungkukan hormat pada lawannya, wasit, lalu ke empat penjuru _hall_. Untuk satu detik, pandangan mata mereka bertemu, meski jauh, Sanji bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Zoro yang membeku seketika.

Lalu Sanji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari _hall_.

 _Mungkin sebaiknya aku tunggu di pintu belakang saja. Setelah ini dia pasti dikerubuti wartawan dan orang-orang. Itu merepotkan._

Sanji memakai lagi mantelnya dan berjalan keluar setelah memberitahu tujuannya pada Nami yang hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sampai di pintu belakang yang sepi, Sanji mengambil rokok dan menghisap batang nikotin itu. Selama sekolah di Perancis, Sanji benar-benar harus pakai taktik kalau mau merokok karena _chef_ pengajar di sana sangat sensitif pada bau rokok dan pasti akan langsung menghukum mahasiswa yang ketahuan merokok sebelum masuk kelas, apalagi kelas praktek.

Ada sekitar satu jam Sanji menunggu di sana, menikmati suasana musim gugur yang dia rindukan di mana sepanjang jalan diapit pepohonan yang daunnya berubah merah. Indah sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras disusul munculnya sosok Zoro yang terengah dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru saja kejatuhan barbel di gym.

"Yo," sapa Sanji sewajar biasa sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang entah sudah berapa batang dia habiskan, "kau kabur dari wawancara, _marimo_? Kau sekarang kan—" ucapan Sanji tak selesai karena Zoro keburu memeluknya, begitu erat sampai mendadak Sanji tak bisa bernapas, "Z-Zoro…"

"Kupikir… kupikir aku sedang berhalusinasi…"

Sanji tersenyum dan menyandarkan diri dalam pelukan Zoro, " _Tadaima_ … _marimo_."

"… _Okaeri_ …" setelah keheningan dalam pelukan itu, mendadak Zoro merengut, "jadi yang lain tahu kau pulang hari ini?"

Sanji mengangguk.

"Kalian bersekongkol."

"Namanya juga kejutan."

Zoro mempererat pelukannya, "Setelah ini jangan harap aku sudi melepasmu pergi lagi."

"Ya—kau punya waktu sampai tahun depan."

Mendengar itu, Zoro melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih di pundak Sanji, "Hah? Aku baru bertemu lima menit denganmu dan kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan pergi lagi? Yang benar saja?!"

Protes Zoro malah membuat Sanji tersenyum, "Habisnya… sayang kan kalau aku tidak ambil gelar _Master_ sekalian. Sudah untung aku memutuskan pulang setelah diplomaku selesai." Sanji menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya ke muka Zoro yang langsung terbatu-batuk, "Lagipula kau pikir kenapa aku memilih libur dulu setahun dan kembali ke Jepang?"

Zoro menautkan alisnya.

"Karena harusnya tahun depan kau sudah lulus kuliah, jadi kau bisa temani aku di sana."

Akhirnya senyum pun tampak di wajah Zoro, "Hmm… kalau yang itu… aku tidak akan menolak."

Di detik berikutnya, mereka pun berbagi ciuman manis yang telah lama tak mereka rasakan. Andai tak ingat tempat, mereka pasti akan enggan melepaskan diri.

"Kembalilah ke penggemarmu!"

"Malas," Zoro meraih jemari Sanji dan menggenggamnya, "lebih baik kita kabur saja."

Sanji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "… Kau serius? Nanti jadi gosip."

"Masa bodo."

"Barangmu?"

"Nanti juga dibawa sama Nami."

Sanji tertawa, "Siap saja diomeli Nami- _san_ nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli," Zoro menarik tangan Sanji, "lebih baik aku menikmati waktu denganmu daripada meladeni orang-orang itu. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu, abai pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka langsung memasang wajah heran, kombi dari pakaian kendo dan mantel hitam panjang rasanya tidak cocok berdampingan, apalagi sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tiga puluh enam bulan berpisah, mereka punya begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka bagi. Hal sepele, hal intim, hal yang tidak mereka dapat dari interaksi digital mereka.

Sanji mempererat tautan jemari mereka, tersenyum memandang wajah Zoro yang telah jadi lebih dewasa. Rasanya… Sanji jatuh cinta lagi.

Terkejut karena pikirannya sendiri, Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat Zoro memandangnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa."

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya tapi tak bertanya. Mendadak saja dia bersin heboh, mengingat dia masih memakai seragam kendo dan badannya basah karena keringat.

Sanji tertawa, lalu dia melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Zoro, "Lebih baik kita ke apartemenmu, kalau kau sakit malah jadi susah."

Mendengar itu, Zoro menyambar lagi tangan Sanji, "Kalau kau ada di sana, aku tak akan sakit. Pasti akan hangat sekali jadinya."

"Hmph! Dasar _marimo_ mesum."

"Hanya padamu. Dan akan aku buat kau bayar hutang selama tiga tahun di malam ini."

"Coba saja kalau kau sanggup."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Rasa rindu yang sudah tak terbendung ini mungkin tak cukup hanya sehari untuk melepasnya. Namun yang terpenting saat ini adalah tiada lagi jarak membentang memisahkan mereka. Kini jari mereka bertaut, kini mata mereka bertemu secara langsung, kini mereka bicara tanpa perantara teknologi, kini mereka berdiri berisisian, bersama.

Begitu dekat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
